Roof mounting systems are used to attach various structures to roofs, such as snow barricades, solar panels, lightning protection, mechanical equipment and other accessories such as signage and poles. Roof mounting systems are known for attaching to various types of roofs and roofing materials, including seamed or metal roofs, wood roofs and membranous roofs. Due to the weight of, or weight that must be supported by, such structures, and the need for the structures to remain stable in various weather conditions, the integrity of the entire system, including the attachment of the structures to the roofs, as well as attachments between the mounting system and the mounted structures, are critical.
In the case of seamed roofs, where roof mounting systems are attached to panel seams of the roof, the brackets or clamps are secured to the panel seams and serve as the support for the attached structures. Existing brackets comprise two-piece brackets in which the two pieces must be secured to each other around the panel seams, requiring additional parts during installation. Other existing bracket systems comprise a single piece, but to secure the bracket to the panel seam the user must create a dimple in the panel seam metal using a screw; these brackets requiring a large amount of torque to be applied by the installing user. Existing brackets also typically include one or more pre-tapped holes into which a fastener is threaded to secure the mounted device to the bracket. Such systems require precise alignment of the fastener and the pre-tapped hole in the bracket. In systems in which the mounted device is secured by multiple brackets, for example, a snow barricade, alignment of the fastener with each of the pre-tapped holes in each of the brackets may be difficult or time consuming.